Mamá Perls
by Mouxe
Summary: Perla se entera de la decisión se Rose y no sabe como sentirse al respecto.


\- ¿Perla? - La aludida había optado por marcharse al primer llamado de la gema, abandonando el templo huyó a la playa intentando contener la marea de emociones que buscaba ahogarla.

Se sentía traicionada y abandonada, no podía creer la noticia que Rose les dio más temprano ese mismo día, su afecto por el humano superaba por mucho el que alguna vez le hubiera dedicado, sabia que la quería pero nunca la había amado como ella esperaba y entonces ese humano vino a interponerse en la forma en que estaban viviendo desde hacia tanto tiempo, lo toleraría, los humanos tenían vidas cortas y en menos de un suspiro habría dejado el plano físico.

Rose se olvidaría de él y todo volvería a ser como debía ser. Garnet seguiría siendo pragmática y silenciosa, Amatista intentaría imitar otras etapas del desarrollo humano, podría seguir siendo su pequeña consentida sin tener que compartir su atención con ese varón.

Pero... Sus deseos no sucederían.

Rose les contó tan emocionada como estaba con el tema que había concebido con el humano, de una forma que prefirió no explicar aunque sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, una nueva forma de vida se gestaba dentro de ella gracias a que había imitado el sistema reproductor femenino ¿de que forma logro hacerlo? A Perla le disgustaba el solo pensamiento de crear algo así.

El problema estaba en que no sabían que podría suceder a continuación muchas formas de vida orgánica traían a versiones mas pequeñas y frágiles al mundo a través de diversos métodos, los mamíferos como descubrieron parían a sus crías, las aves colocaban huevos de los que eclosionarán los pequeños y otros animales sacrificaban sus vidas para dar paso a las siguientes.

Rose no era humana, ni un mamífero ni un ave, ni siquiera era una criatura orgánica ¿qué necesidad tenía de reproducirse?

\- Es todo tu culpa. - Chilló al cielo pensando en el varón humano que perturbaba su estilo de vida - ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer?

\- Perla. Oye, Perla. Rose, me dijo que viniera a buscarte. - Amatista disfrutaba como ninguna gema que hubiera conocido transformarse el tiempo que llevaban juntas estaba segura la vio convertirse en casi todas las formas de vida. - Quiere explicarnos como será todo con el bebé.

\- Voy en un momento. - Contestó al búho púrpura que la miro con curiosidad inclinándose para jalar un mechón de su cabello - Basta, anda ve.

Amatista siempre tenia ese gesto cariñoso con ella, supuso que se debía al hecho de verla como una gema de mayor edad. Garnet era poco demostrativa con sus sentimientos así que usualmente Rose cubría las necesidades de atención de ambas gemas, si Rose se iba ¿qué sería de ellas?

No supo en que momento las horas pasaron a su alrededor porque cuando se dio cuenta el sol empezaba a brillar tímidamente por el horizonte, no esperaba que la extrañaran, la única que sentía una aversión por Greg era ella, Garnet protegía y defendía el amor sobre todas las cosas, al menos el de los demás, menos el suyo, pensó con amargura y Amatista era demasiado curiosa de la vida humana por lo que Greg era la oportunidad perfecta para aprender.

Garnet se sentó a su lado silenciosa.

\- Rose quiere compartir esto contigo también. - Las palabras se clavaron como puñales, ella no deseaba compartir nada que tuviera relación con ese humano. - Tienes que hablar con ella.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con Rubí y Zafiro? - La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensar en lo grosera que sonaba, se sonrojó avergonzada - Lo siento, yo... - No pudo terminar la frase cuando escucho el sonido característico que anunciaba la desfusion de Garnet, dejando a dos pequeñas gemas en su lugar, parecían tranquilas y se mantenían unidas de las manos. - Hola, Rubí, Zafiro.

\- Hola, Perla. - Saludaron al unísono.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar en el futuro?

\- Si querías saber del futuro era mejor que nos mantuviéramos como Garnet hay más probabilidades. - Apunto la gema roja con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ella solo quiere saber un destino, Rubí. - Dijo Zafiro - ¿Quieres qué te diga lo que deseas escuchar? - La voz suave de la gema la dejo pensando.

\- No sé. Realmente no se que deseo escuchar, no quiero escuchar que Rose se irá. No quiero saber cómo sería un futuro sin ella. - Confesó con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Se sentirían igual si faltará la otra? ¿Si no pudieran ser Garnet?

Las dos pequeñas gemas permanecieron en silencio escuchando a la otra que se lamentaba en silencio sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para consolarla, Perla lo sabía, en el momento en que la fusión acepto a Greg como parte de sus vidas sabia que no se iría.

Pero Rose si lo haría.

\- Rose esta feliz, Perla. Nosotras tampoco estamos contentas con este desenlace, ella siempre ha sido el corazón que nos ha mantenido unidos y que nos ha ayudado a aceptar y ser quienes podemos ser. - Empezó Zafiro.

\- También la vamos a extrañar. Pero ella quiere nuestro apoyó y se lo vamos a dar. Si quiere hacer esto para ser feliz...

\- ¿Y si fuera Zafiro, Rubí? - Perla levantó la mirada cargada de ira - Si fuera Zafiro la que decide irse con un humano y desaparecer. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Podrías imaginarte la vida sin ella? - Ella casi nunca cambiaba de forma pero en ese momento se sentía sobrepasada por sus emociones así que se convirtió en un águila y alzó vuelo huyendo hacia el mar.

Garnet observó con preocupación el destino que había elegido su amiga antes de bajar la vista a las gemas en sus manos, pensando en su pregunta.

Ella no existiría si una de sus partes se marchaba.

Perla no volvió al templo sino hasta casi cuatro semanas después, pesé a la terrible angustia por la que habían pasado sin saber de ella, Garnet aseguraba que se encontraba a salvo y que volvería eventualmente, al menos en la mayoría de los futuros posibles. Amatista la extrañaba terriblemente, Rose necesitaba a su mano derecha y Garnet se sentía desolada.

Perla entró con timidez intentando no anunciarse, había volado de regreso con la forma de un gavilán, una pequeña ave cazadora, veloz y elegante, cuando retomó su apariencia usual descubrió un par de ojos rosados que la miraban con alivio.

\- Volviste. - Dijo con su voz suave - Estaba preocupada.

\- Soy la aterradora perla renegada ¿Qué podría pasarme en la tierra? - Intento bromear para después pasar de largo en dirección a su habitación.

\- Perla, necesitamos hablar. - Rose usualmente la dejaría ir hasta que realmente se calmará pero el tiempo estaba agotándose - Necesito que me escuches.

\- ¡Siempre he hecho lo que necesitas! - Exclamó sorprendiendo a ambas - Siempre hago lo que necesitas, por que es importante para mí pero Rose...

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. - El cuarzo intentó acercarse para tocarla pero la gema más delgada retrocedió evitando su contacto cuando siempre estaba ansiosa por recibirlo. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que ella decidió hablar - Mi bebé te va a necesitar. -Perla bufo desviando la mirada - Perla se que no lo entiendes pero esto es algo que deseo con todo mi corazón, el bebé sera humano y eso es hermoso. Podrá vivir y crecer y cambiar y ser tantas cosas. - Su voz se fue tiñendo de ilusión.

\- Esto es solo un acto egoísta. - Discutió sorprendiendo a la otra - Porque quieres imitar a los humanos. Pero nosotras no somos humanas, somos gemas. Hiciste todo lo que debías hacer durante la rebelión, luchamos y la quebraste. Porque era necesario, por todo lo que luchamos. No eras egoísta ¿por qué tienes que serlo tanto tiempo después ? Fuiste tú la que me ayudó a luchar.

\- Lo siento. Siempre serás mi mano derecha, mi confidente. - Rose era empatica y sentir el dolor de Perla le estaba atravesando el corazón - Pero esto es algo que realmente deseo, quiero que Steven pueda vivir en este mundo.

\- ¿Ya lo nombraste, no? - Perla parecía haberse rendido - Eso solo lo hace más real. - Se abrazó a sí misma - No puedo entenderlo pero no me interpondre en tus deseos.

\- Steven va a necesitar una guía para que le enseñen el mundo, las va a necesitar a todas. - Rose esperaba que la situación mejorará en unos pocos meses dejaría su forma física para dar vida al hijo amado que se gestaba en su interior. - ¿Crees que puedas amarlo como me amas a mí? ¿Te estoy pidiendo demasiado?

\- En este momento me estas pidiendo mucho. Puedo aceptar su existencia pero será la causa por la cuál nos abandonas. - Perla estaba siendo sincera con sus palabras, a Rose no le importaba su dolor a ella tampoco debería.

\- El bebé no lo escogió, fui yo la que hizo la elección. - Perla solo se encogió de hombros dando por terminada la conversación.

Garnet permanecía con los brazos cruzados observando la escena, su visión futura le mostraba unos escenarios más alegres que otros pero en la mayoría Perla perdía mucho de sí misma, tendría que tomar el liderazgo de las Gemas de Cristal para intentar mantener unido lo que quedaría.

\- ¡Perla no es común, es extraordinaria! - La voz de un niño llena de afecto y admiración resonó en un futuro, sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que podría ver la sonrisa sincera de la gema.

\- Perla. - La llamó al verla pasar abriendo sus brazos en una clara invitación de un abrazo, la aludida pareció dudar antes de marcharse a su cuarto, rechazando el gesto.

\- Yo si quiero un abrazo. - Comento Amatista corriendo a meterse en los brazos de la más alta con una risa risueña.

\- Esta mal.

\- No podemos ayudarla si no nos deja. - Garnet se acomodo los lentes mientras sus partes conversaban, el futuro se veía gris pero también habría una luz para iluminarlas.

Otro destelló mostró a Perla usando una de sus lanzas sobre el cuerpo de un bebé humano, que gimoteaba alegre, sus manos temblaban mientras apuntaba a su frágil pecho, estaba aterrada de ese destino pero en último momento desvaneció el arma y tomó al pequeño en sus brazos llorando.

Suspirando aliviado soltó a la gema púrpura que corrió a reunirse con Rose, comprendía los sentimientos de Perla, su líder y gran amiga iba a dejarlos solos, a su suerte y a cargo de su descendencia, no se sentía bien pero tendrían que adaptarse.

Todas tendrían que hacerlo, quisieran o no.

Mucho tiempo después Perla estaría sentada en la playa con el bebé Steven en su regazo observando el océano en silencio cuando el pequeño se giró mirándola con franco e inocente cariño.

\- Ma ma. - Las dos sílabas pronunciadas por el niño tocaron una fibra sensible en el corazón de la gema quien rompió a llorar sin control confundiendo a Steven que también comenzó a sollozar.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento. - Se apresuró a decir abrazando el cuerpecito contra el suyo - No soy tu mamá. Soy Perla ¿sí? Sólo Perla. Rose es tú mamá.

A pesar de su explicación sabia que Steven era muy pequeño para entender lo que le decía tendría que esperar que fuera más grande para que comprendiera.

\- Ma ma.


End file.
